


JWP 2019 #2: Another Style

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, xkcd
Genre: Homage, Not an artist, Prompt Fill, References to Canon, Silly, Uses another person's style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes is not pleased with Watson's description of the code used in The Adventure of the Dancing Men.





	JWP 2019 #2: Another Style

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Use of another person's style, in this case the fantastic XKCD (https://xkcd.com/). Direct all praise to the fabulous Randall Munroe for his wonderful work, and all raspberries at me for this inept tribute. My questionable sense of humor and even more questionable art skills. This was written (and drawn) in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Word Count: 4 panels, approximately 80 words.  
> Prompt: "Oh bother," said Watson, staring down Reichenbach Falls: Write any version of Sherlock Holmes in the style of another author.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2, 2019.


End file.
